


Kitty!

by riceufairy



Series: Idiot Couple Parenting Life [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, family!AU, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Daniel went back home with a suspicious looking box





	Kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> 2am thoughts
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Daniel entered their apartment silently with light steps when his younger son, Daehwi, came rushing to the front door upon hearing their code being punched. Daniel was startled seeing the kid but greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"What _dis_?" little Daehwi asked pointing at the big box Daniel was holding.

He love how his children started talking but most of the time it starts with ' _whats_ ' and ' _whys_ ' and above all, they don't take ' _I don't know_ ' as a valid answer. He gestured Daehwi to stay quiet and the kid look thrilled copying the gesture because he likes secrets. Secrets he couldn't actually keep.

Daniel crouched down with the box he was holding and showed Daehwi the little black kitten inside it.

"Wooow!" Daehwi covered his mouth when he realized he shouted too loud and giggled at his dad. "Kitty... _Pweety_ kitty." he said and gently pat its head.

"Where's papa?" he asked the little kid.

" _Sweeping_." Daehwi pointed inside without breaking his gaze from the animal.

"Hyungie?"

" _Dowing_ ,"

Daniel grinned. "Come on, let's hide kitty."

He and Jisung likes keeping pets, they had two dogs and three cats before but since the kids were born, they haven't keep their pets in case their children are allergic to them. They were sent to their parents instead.

Daniel haven't stepped inside when he heard immediate footsteps coming from the playroom. It was Woojin, who was rushing to find his brother, because Daehwi was so quiet. Jisung said to follow his brother immediately whenever he hears nothing. He stopped his tracks when he saw his dad holding Daehwi's hand and holding a suspicious box on the other.

"What's that?" he asked about the big box.

"Kitty!" Daehwi exclaimed.

Woojin ran to the both of them to peek at the kitten inside the box. There really is a kitten.

"Let's put it on the play room." Daniel suggested since both kids already know about it.

The kids followed him silently on the playroom. They were all cooing over the kitten when Daniel took the plastic bag he was holding onto earlier. He took out a small feeding bottle and cat milk formula before he started mixing it with water and feed it to the kitten.

"Kitty _nyam nyam_!" Daehwi excitedly screamed.

"Wanna try feeding it?" Daniel asked the little one and gave him the bottle. The little kid was amazed with all the sucking sound the kitty was making.

" _Addy_! Daehwi _nyam nyam_ too!" he was about to put the little bottle in his mouth but Woojin took it from his hand and put Daehwi's bottle instead.

"You go _nyam nyam_ there." Woojin said pointing at the cushion at one side of the room. Daehwi stood up with his bottle, climb on Daniel's lap instead and watch his hyung feed the kitten while he also drink from his bottle.

They didn't know Jisung was standing by the doorway watching them flock by the kitten and silently giggling how cute they were.

"What do we have here?" he asked letting them know his presence.

Daniel was startled with Jisung's voice but never dared to meet the older's eyes and Woojin just grinned to his papa before turning back on feeding the animal.

"Daddy _bwoght_ kitty!" Daehwi happily shouted giggling and pointing at the big box in front of them.

"Oh? Daddy brought a kitty?" he repeated what their child said and saw Daniel gulped hard without looking at him. Jisung wanted to laugh at Daniel's reaction but he just cleared his throat and hide the grin plastered on his lips. "Daddy, can we talk for a second?" his serious voice filled the room.

Daniel reluctantly put Daehwi down before instructing Woojin some things after feeding the animal. He walked to Jisung and gave the latter a kiss and a smiled mixed with nervousness.

"What did I told you about keeping pets?" Jisung asked the younger almost whispering so their kids won't hear them.

Daniel sighed. "I know you said we can't take pets because the kids might have allergies but it really looks pitiful, hyung. I can't resist but to take it ho—" Jisung cuts Daniel's concern with a kiss. His husband looks at him bewildered. "Huh?"

"I said, you must take it to the vet first before bringing it home." Jisung said giggling. "Did you?"

Daniel blinked twice as if absorbing everything Jisung said. "No... Not yet." he answered before his dumbfounded expression changed in to a big puppy smile. He wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist and kissed the older lovingly. "I love you."

Jisung laughed. "I know."

"Dad!" Woojin shouted at them.

They both looked down when someone pulled Jisung's clothes. "Daehwi keep kitty?"

"Yeah. But first, we must take it to the vet." Jisung said after he crouched down to pick up Daehwi.

"Vet?"

"Uhm... It's an animal doctor."

The little kid looked at him horrified with a knotted forehead. "Kitty get _chot_?"

Oh. He remembered the time when they go to the doctor, to get vaccinated. When Woojin tried his hardest not to cry in front of Daehwi, the latter screamed his lungs out even before the needle touched his skin scaring the other kids in the clinic.

"You have to sing kitty ' _pain pain go away_ ' so it will get better after the shot, okay?" Jisung wipes the tears forming on his child's eyes and gave him a kiss.

"Okay," he said before asking his papa to put him down leaving his milk bottle behind. They watched him as he sat behind Woojin and watch his hyung silently before breaking in to squeal.

They took the kitten to the vet and Jisung was surprised that it was rather healthy.

"How many days are you feeding it?" he asked his husband who just shrugged and distanced himself to Jisung to stop the latter from asking anymore questions. Jisung followed him and punched him on his arm. "Yah, Kang Daniel."

"Two days," he muttered without looking at the older's eyes.

"Liar."

"No, really." he said before hugging the older. "I saw them a week ago, fed their mother and the other day, I saw it was alone in the box so I took it home."

They both look at the vet when he went out of the cubicle. "You can pick up the kitten in the afternoon so please do your display of affections at home." His other patrons were giggling while watching the couple. "They were enjoying the sight."

Jisung realized their position, hugging each other at one corner of the clinic, and didn't totally let go of Daniel but just settled for holding hands with his husband.

They went back in the afternoon after picking up the kids from school.

Jisung was settling Daehwi on his seater after putting the kitten between his sons when he said something. "Papa, Daehwi hyung now?"

Daniel heard it and chuckled from the driver's seat. "But kitty is a girl so you're an ' _oppa_ ' now."

"I want _hyung_!"

Woojin sighed. "That's the same as hyung."

"That's true." Jisung nods and buckled him up. "Come on, stop arguing and let's go home and think of a name for kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> still trying to write what i can.
> 
> Drop your comments, suggestions and disappointments down below *kisses*


End file.
